


Element's In Dismay

by lazydracoXIII



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazydracoXIII/pseuds/lazydracoXIII
Summary: Collection of tales of my encounter with Elemental humanoids. I gained their friendship and the world around me felt their wrath.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Element's In Dismay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud's are shape shifting wonder's of the skies.

When I was a child I would often look up at the clouds. I loved all the forms they could take. Animals, humans and all matter of sea creatures. One day as I was lost in thought as I was staring up into the clouds I noticed a peculiar cloud. It began to change it's shape as I thought of them. It was the most spectacular thing I had ever seen. I laughed and laughed as it stayed changing it's shape just for me. That happy day came to an end unfortunately. On that day a strong bond was formed. The cloud from that day onward would always follow me. Whether I was having a sad day or a boring one it would always cheer me up.

As I grew older and bigger so did the cloud. As I sat bored in my English literature class one day I looked out the window to look up at my cloud friend it was nowhere to be found. Instead there was another cloud that began to change it's form, I thought nothing of it. That was the biggest mistake of my life. Suddenly the new cloud was consumed by a dark cloud. The dark cloud had been preceded by thunder. Lightining engulfed it. It's intense rage had fully manifested as it spread across the clear sky. It eclipsed the sun.

Thunder roared across the sky. The windows of the school shook violently. The cloud sent lightning streaking across in all directions, one bolt hit a transformer knocking out all electricity for the street. I stared in awe as the cloud morphed into a dragon. It stayed still for only a second, when finally it came barreling straight down to it's intended target, the school. The dragon's head had been the beginning of the funnel of a catastrophic tornadoe. The impact on the school was ground zero.

The devastation took only a few minutes but it seemed as if it had lasted hours. I lay there underneath the rubble of the school. I could hear faint whimpers coming from somewhere but I could do nothing. I heard very light footsteps coming closer to where I was buried. A dark humanoid cloud stood over me as the sky cleared allowing the sun to shine through. The sunlight outlined the cloud in gold. The only words I can use to describe it would be "angelic."

I reached out with my freed hand asking, begging an answer as to why it had done this.  
"You betrayed me." The cloud answered as it disappeared back into the sky with the calm passing breeze.  
My question..had been answered.


End file.
